powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nekron2
Stop messing with the scrollbox, you remove the other end of code and the whole thing won't work. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:52, September 17, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Use Capital Letters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:17, September 19, 2017 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. Before we start again that blasted Edit/undo in Ultipotence because of Zen-Oh, please contact Solipsius and argue it over. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:00, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. Under Absolute Invulnerability => Selective Invulnerability => Power Immunity. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:37, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Read the post above and check the powers. It's covered by Absolute Invulnerability. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:33, October 19, 2017 (UTC) She is a user, don't remove her again. She cannot die, this was proven in the manga after she Hatched. Hatching is the same effect as ejecting the harnest, and the creature inside the harnest is released. She was able to completely restore herself from literally nothing after being totally destroyed. And even if she is ejected her drasil can return to the harnest and completely restore her. And the drasil can't be killed because it has her regeneration ability as well. She is an absolute immortal because no matter what happens to her, she will always be able to come back. This was confirmed by the author too. So don't remove her again.SageM (talk) 05:02, October 24, 2017 (UTC)SageM 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. We've had this argument way too many times already. Please talk it over with each other before anyone starts doing anything with this. You've been told this once already, next time will get you timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:29, October 24, 2017 (UTC) (look at wiki activity before reading this to see what im taking about) trust me i agree with your edit and I know they can do both: kill an absolute immortal even with the Absolute Immotality still active, and just negate and/or remove, it but I just wanted to make sure people get the point that no matter how absolute something is Omnipotence will still affect it. just wanted to make sure others didn't get the wrong idea ^_^The Holder Of True Omnipotence (talk) 01:38, November 18, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Use scrollbox. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:49, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Under Absolute Invulnerability => Selective Invulnerability => Power Immunity. Alphabetical order is a thing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:41, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Both Absolute Beauty and Absolute Charisma are infinite. while psychic Immunity is just meant to be taken in general, so its just 98% immune, not fully, also its either their Immune or resistant not both (Resistant/Immune). "Its one and only wielder (there can be only one in each fictional continuity, hence the "Above All") is fundamentally invincible, completely immune to all other powers, and able to defeat the combined might of all creation and its mightiest beings just by wanting it, without the slightest effort." isn't obvious enough? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:19, January 24, 2018 (UTC) The entire point of that power is to be beyond Life and Death respectively, not total Nonexistence, in fact Nonexistence is a "Specialized variation of Omnipotence." so it can easily be a limitation . That's 'why it is a may limitation, not a can limitation. In fact it stating that its a superior version of Absolute Immortality makes no sense as the user is neither dead ''OR ALIVE.'' They aren't even amortal. like... the entire point of Absolute Immortality is to preserve ones own life indefinitely, but with Life and Death Transcendence the user isn't even alive as life dosen't even apply to them.The Holder Of True Omnipotence (talk) 20:07, January 24, 2018 (UTC) "Life and death transcendence is to be beyond life and death and thus they can't be categorised as living,dead, etc.You have understood the power in the wrong way,what you are saying is amortality"- I know that they are beyond Life and Death, but it says nothing about Nonexistence (Which means Absolute nothingness), I never said that they were amortal nor was I implying it, to be amortal means to be in "a state if unbirth" which users of Life and Death Transcendence are not. "Also,go through the whole capabilities as it clearly says that it makes the user not only absolutely immortal but also immune to all life and death based powers,thus the point of superior version of absolute immortality. And the point that they are neither living nor dead comes from the fact that they transcend life and death."- Yes you are right they are indeed unaffected by Life and Death related powers as they would technically exist outside of both concepts... but Nonexistence is not a Life and Death power, it has to do with principle of nothingness itself, if a user of Life and Death Transcendence had Nonexistence used on them they would not be alive (obviously) or dead, they would just be gone. (ABSOLUTELY NONEXISTENT). '' ''"''As for nonexistence it can't even touch erasure immunity as the capabilities of erasure immunity clearly states that it is immune to nonexistence. So,the point is that life and death transcendence is completely immune to nonexistence."- Ok here's where you are twisting things, it says ''may be immune in the limitations not 100% is immune (same with Omnilock as well), and on Erasure Immunity's page it says this "May be defeated by erasing abilities of a higher level." You know such as the specialized variation of Omnipotence that is Nonexistence? which would make Erasure Immunity being in the applications of Life and Death Transcendence mean nothing. And like I said its a variation of Omnipotence so that gives my argument a bonus. With that all said, it proves that it qualifies for a "may" limitation on that power, meaning im putting it back, as there is reason to have it there now.The Holder Of True Omnipotence (talk) 00:09, January 26, 2018 (UTC) 19. No deleting page contents even if you disagree with them. If you disagree, take it to Comments and stake your position there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:47, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Ok nekron even I would not do what you are doing to get my way, whats happening is I get my info from the pages themselves then you start changing them for your own gain and you think I woundn't notice, for example I said that the limitation of Erasure Immunity was that it might be able to be erased by a power of a higher level, now after that you were probably like "well we can't have that now can we..." and then you try to change the limitation to TO SUIT YOUR NEEDS and get you what you want... exept that is a literal violation of the wikia's rules: "6. Do not change the content of a existing page for your benefit. What I mean is don't change it of how you see it has because opinions will clash and it will disclosed to a argument. ::6a. This means especially NO deleting the page contents just because you don't agree with it." ::And I'll admit I might have done that in the past once or twice when I was new to this site but at least I didn't do it right after reading a response to myself from another person with the other person using evidance from the pages to back up his claims and then changing the pages to make what he said invalid. ::The pages stay the same until the dispute is over, don't change them for your own benefit after reading my response to somehow make what I say not true because both ''I ''and the mods won't stand for it. ::Also the ACTUAL limitation "May be defeated by erasing abilities of a higher level." plus the part about it saying that Nonexistence cannot affect them would mean that Nonexistence is just mean to be taken in general when it comes to the Immunity, which would mean that, say, the most powerful users of Nonexistence should be able to erase them, in fact its the same type of deal as with Casualty Manipulation and Casualty Immunity, Casualty Immunity states that "High-end Causalty Manipulators may be able to bypass the immunity." meaning that the most potent users of Casualty Manipulation should be able to affect them, and that principle is the same with Nonexistence and Erasure Immunity.The Holder Of True Omnipotence (talk) 21:39, January 26, 2018 (UTC) '''12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. This means you. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:26, January 28, 2018 (UTC) It says MAY be undone by flawless restoration, not Will be undone. So it depends on the user.SageM (talk) 06:30, January 28, 2018 (UTC)SageM Things change, thats the nature of life. With new powers, new limitations will be found for older ones. Thats just how things work. You might as well accept it that its going to happen and move on to complaining about something else instead.SageM (talk) 10:58, January 28, 2018 (UTC)SageM Nagilum is just a user of Omnilock.SageM (talk) 10:59, January 28, 2018 (UTC)SageM Don't remove the limitation again. Life and Death Transcendence- "This power doesn't even give you flawless restoration or even absolute restoration, so your point about it not being a limitation is invalid. Don't remove it again please. None of the applications or associations on here grant you Flawless or Absolute Restoration. So I am not sure how exactly you plan to recover from Absolute Destruction, since there is no power listed here that can defend against it. So please stop acting like it won't work, when it very clearly will. Absolute Immortality doesn't even grant you flawless restoration, let alone absolute restoration. It grants you reforming yes, but thats literally it. None of the applications on AI grant you either of those two powers. Also unless you haven't been paying attention, both Absolute and Flawless Restoration are HEALING powers, which means that immortality will not give you them. Is absolute immortality a healing power? Is Undetermined Existence one? No. It is not." You very clearly have no clue about what your even talking about anymore, you also apparently haven't even bothered to study or read about the powers or their applications/associations. So don't bother even trying to remove the limitation again, because you don't even know how the powers even work.SageM (talk) 20:02, February 2, 2018 (UTC)SageM